Diaries
by Amiella Rogue
Summary: AU fic. Diary assignment for GW characters for high school. Relationships, and issues. Review, no flames allowed.
1. Part 1 of Dotty's pov

Year: 195  
Diary entry #1  
  
S'up everyone,  
This year is starting out with this stupid diary writing assignment…not that I'm complaining or anything.  
My friends are fine, for the most part…  
Lu (Noin) is a little sad and depressed that she has to have a relationship in secret, and is usually found in the girl's bathroom crying.  
Rellie (Relena) still loves/likes Heero, and is still my best friend.  
Midii is still my friend…although she's been awfully quiet lately, and she doesn't seem as enthusiastic about having a relationship.  
Hilde is still the rebel in my group, she's one of my best friends…she seems to like Duo though.  
Cathy (Catherine) seems to be happier and helping by the second, but doesn't want to start a relationship with anyone.  
Sally is finally back from rehab, it's not like she's been that bad or anything… She just was caught with a bottle of an alcoholic beverage that she was holding for Jenny, and Jenny wouldn't tell the truth…blaming it all on Sally. Poor, poor, Sally…  
I am told that I'm getting older, more mature, and more beautiful by the minute, not that I believe it all. I have a really nice boyfriend, even though I think of him more as my friend then boyfriend… But I really am starting to see my best friend that's a guy…as a hot guy, with looks that could stop traffic, and a personality to match (Trowa…). My only problem is that he's got a girl… *Sigh*  
Zechs-y is still my acting brother (he's really Rellie's brother though), but he's been mighty moody lately…it's all from his secret relationship with Lu (Noin)…sadly enough.  
Heero is still one of the jocks, and he's still totally hot (just don't tell Rellie that…), and he's currently single. And if I might, in love with Rellie…he just don't know it yet…  
Trowa, well he's hot, sexy, dangerously mysterious, and taken. Why are all the perfect guys taken? He's perfect for me, and yet he's going out with my other friend (Midii). You could say he's my best guy friend…only now he's my best love interest.   
Duo is a jock as well, but I swear the guys hot…I also swear that his maturity level is about the same as when we were in third grade…but it seems to catch Hilde's eye…  
Wufei is still calling me woman and pushing for justice, integrity, and honor, but besides the normal…he seems to think highly about a woman (mainly Sally Po…). 


	2. End of Dotty's pov

Quattie (Quatre) is still my boyfriend, but I think he's in love…with *me*, why is it that I don't seem to think about him in that way anymore…it's not that I don't love him. I love Quattie, but I'm not *in* love with him…screwed up enough as it is… He's supposed to be perfect for me…everyone says so, but Trowa is perfect for me…I see that now…  
Relationships have been really screwed this last while, for example…  
Lu (Noin) and Millie (Milliardo) have been officially separated by one Lucrezia's father…who doesn't like Millie (Milliardo) and forced them to brake up, but Lu (Noin) and Millie (Milliardo) are having a secret relationship…strangely enough.  
Rellie (Relena) hasn't dated anyone since a year ago when Heero decided to brake up with her (I call that the Heero x Relena incident…please don't even ask…), and I know she still loves/likes him. Rellie is my best friend…but sometimes I think she's crazy, if she wants Heero…she should go with him…  
Midii is going out with Trowa (*my* perfect guy), but get this…she's not enthusiastic about it and in fact she doesn't care about it. She doesn't care nor like the relationship she shares with Trowa (*my* perfect guy), and I can't help but wonder if she's insane or what… Trowa seems to tolerate and like her…maybe even *love* her, and I can't help feel mad about her not feeling the same and yet keeping the relationship going (sighs, grunts, and throws stuff at Midii).  
Hilde likes Duo and yet won't act upon it, and Duo isn't dumb…but he is in this case. Duo has no clue that she even thinks of him more then a friend. (Throws apple at Duo and calls him an idiot)  
Cathy doesn't want a relationship with any guy, but she seems happy and everything about that… (Mutters "crazy girl")  
Sally seems to have a soft spot for Wufei, and he seems to respect, tolerate, and even like Sally… (Strange as it may seem…)  
My relationship sucks… (Mutters "I'm not *in* love with Quattie…") I love him, but hey, I love pretty much everyone. I just know that he loves me, and he's saved my life before, and I should be grateful and pretend if anything…to be *in* love with him (I know I sound sort of like Midii, but I can't help it). I cannot, could not, will not, hurt him on purpose… (At least *I hope* not…)  
You people have probably known all about love (at least some), and all I know is that I think I am *in* *love* with Trowa…and that is just weird… I want to have him hold me, kiss me, and love me back, but I'd never let anyone (especially Quattie) know that!  
Gotta get going…I'm in homeroom and this is totally fun…but.  
Ja Ne…with hearts and stars, (__)  
Duchess Dot Catalonia *Winner…(in my dreams) Barton* "^_~" 


	3. Lu's pov

Year: 195  
Diary entry #1  
  
Hello,  
My life is now totally screwed…my dad got all angry when I only had a few hickeys… (Okay, more like five…) Zechs and I were only kissing…it's not like we were doing anything.   
Zechs is my guy after all, and I am his girl. We made a promise a long time ago that we'd never brake up and so even though my dad is trying to force us to…we won't, but we'll have to keep this whole thing a secret. It's like a forbidden love sort of thing…kind of romantic if you think about it.  
My best friend Sally is back from rehab, she was caught drinking…although she thoroughly explained that she had been holding it for someone else…Jenny, I think. I believe that she's telling the truth, not only because I'm her friend, but also because she doesn't lie (and got out of rehab in only a year when most stay there for a long, long time…and that's coz she wasn't lying about not needing to drink or drinking in the first place.). The school must be really screwed up to not believe her over this Jenny…  
Anyways…now I know I'm ranting like Wufei, but I can't help it. It just seems so wrong of the school… (To not believe, to make an example, and to put Sally through rehab.) I suppose they know what they're doing, but I kind of think that they're so ignorant...  
Here comes my guy (Zechs), so bye,  
Lu Noin ~_^ 


	4. rellie's pov

Year: 195  
Diary entry #1  
  
Hi people,  
My assighment is this Diary…not that I really care considering I needed one anyways.  
My life is pretty cool right now except Millie and Lu got in trouble with Lu's dad…and now they have a secret relationship.  
I've met all of my friends from last year and we all are pretty much better then last year…  
Sally's back from rehab, and I really have to say that I'm disappointed in her for drinking at school, but other then that I'm happy she's back.  
My friends are all trying to get me to go with Heero Yuy *again*, but I've said it before and I'll say it again "No, he's burned the bridge between my heart and his… Now he can stay stranded, alone… Forever!" Well, maybe I didn't say that exactly…  
I'm worried for Midii, she just doesn't seem happy anymore. And when I asked her she said, "I just don't feel the same about life anymore!" But that's not what scared me…it was when she said that she was going to go on a diet that scared me. I mean, she has every right and all; it's just that starving yourself isn't going to help any. And I think this has more to it then she lets on, I think it's also partly about her and Trowa's relationship…  
Which reminds me, Dot (Dorothy) told me she isn't exactly happy with her relationship with Quatre (Quattie) either, but I see the looks he gives her, the way he talks to her, and the way he acts with her (he's definitely in love with her). I also see the way she looks at Trowa, the way she says his name, and the way she acts around him (I think she's in love with Trowa…).  
Relationships seem to really be bad this time of year and therefore I will not start a relationship right now!  
It's been really fun, but I've definitely got to go…Heero is glaring at me…   
Bye, Q  
Rellie Dorlian @Peacecraft, or Yuy…wait a minute…not Yuy…@ "^_^" 


	5. Midii's pov

Year: 195  
Diary entry #1  
  
Okay,  
I've decided to make a drastic change in my life…I've decided to go on a diet to lose some weight. Relena says I shouldn't but I think I should…I mean look at me and you'll see that I am not the best looking girl around, oh no…that title goes to Dorothy (Dot, or Duchess, or Duch) Catalonia (along with friendly-est, sweetest, beautiful-est, smartest, loving-est, and popular-est).  
It's not like I can't get a guy…coz I have one, but I just don't like my self anymore. It's not him…but I'm thinking about a brake up… I don't know how I'll tell him if I decide to brake up with him but I'll manage somehow. It just seems that I need to work on myself and that he might be happier elsewhere, and it's nothing to do with him at all.  
My friends just don't seem the same either; nothing is what it used to be…except one friend of mine…a guy… (Quatre) He's the only friend who managed to stay the same…strangely enough…  
I think I may be headed for something better in life, but I can't imagine anything better then life itself…other then a nice chocolate bar (oops, mustn't talk about that or I'll lose my dieting skills…will power comes hard to me.)   
People may think that dieting and anorexia are bad things for people, but I think it depends on the person! It totally depends on the person and their body, and diet and health…   
Oops…my teachers giving me dirty looks, I got to go!  
See ya, ____  
Midii Une **Barton…well…soon not to be anyways…** !^_~! 


	6. Hilde's pov

Year: 195  
Diary entry #1  
  
So,  
I've been wondering if all guys are as serious as my last boyfriend (Heero), but they aren't…like this guy I met whose name is Duo Maxwell. He's not at all serious…in fact he's hyper, funny, and never serious. I like him…he's funny.  
Oh, and for any of you who don't know, Heero broke up with Rellie over me… I had no clue he was with her and liked me, and no clue that he'd brake up with her if I said I liked him and trusted him and would love to date someone like him, but he did and that's how the (Heero x Relena Incident) all got started. It was awful; Rellie wouldn't speak with me until I got Dot (Dorothy) to relay a message to her telling the truth and apologizing.  
Dot told me that Rellie still likes Heero and he likes her, but they won't admit it to each other or themselves. I don't really care about their relationship that much, but I do care about what she said she thought about Duo's and mine. We're friends who like each other and stuff, but we aren't boyfriend and girlfriend…yet anyways…  
I can tell that Dot likes or loves Trowa Barton, but I'm not going to talk about it with or without her. I think it'd break her, Quatre, Midii, and Trowa's hearts…if they all found out everyone's true feelings…  
I hate to say it, but our lives are all screwed up, major!  
Anyways…got to go,  
Hilde Schbeiker (Yuy, not anymore, Maxwell…hopefully someday) '^_^ 


	7. Cathy's pov

Year: 195  
Diary entry #1  
  
Hello,  
I'm having a nice day…it's been fun and I've been very helpful lately, everyone has told me so.  
I've been asked out by several guys, but told them all no…I'm just not ready for anyone right now. I'm happy being single and I'd like to stay that way.  
Lu isn't in this classroom right now; she's in the girl's bathroom, again. Sometimes I swear she's being too sensitive, but I'm her friend and will never say that to her face. I also plan not to talk behind anyone's back all year. Hopefully it works…but probably won't…   
I heard all about what happened to all of everyone's relationships and how it's all screwed up, major. I can't help but smile to myself as I find out how screwed everyone else's lives are…just because I'm doing fine and I'm single and proud of it!   
When Dot asked me if I was crazy not to like the guys who asked me out…I said that I like being single. She was shocked that I could say something like that…but it wasn't as awful as she made it out to be.   
And I know that Dot likes my brother a little, it's just the way she says his name…like she's caressing his name. It's kind of romantic…or would be if they weren't both taken, but other then that it is sort of romantic.  
I can't believe that Trowa has no clue even though he is one of her best friends…  
I think Midii isn't doing to well, lately she's been getting sick after eating…or not eating at all… It's making me wonder what's wrong with her. I don't think Midii loves/likes/tolerates Trowa that much anymore, and it makes me sort of mad that she is still with him…he is after all, my baby brother.  
Anyways…time is of the essence,  
Cathy Bloom Mrs. Ewan McGregor or Mrs. James Marsden, only in my wildest dreams 


	8. Sally's pov

Year: 195  
Diary entry #1  
  
What up,  
Because everyone's lives seem to be down…especially mine, but things are starting to look up for me…   
I'm out of rehab! No more stupid people who won't let you drink even if you had actually wanted to, but I didn't want to because I'm not an alcoholic.   
Jenny may be an alcoholic…but I am not, if they wanted the real drinker…they could've taken her to rehab and not me. She got me in a load of trouble because I was holding her drink for her while she was in the bathroom, but she told them that she saw me drinking in the hallway and ran to the bathroom to throw up.   
She is such a b-atch! I hate her! I can't believe she'd lie like that and get me into trouble, and when I confronted her on the matter…she had the gall to say, "Well I wasn't the one drinking now was I Sally? You shouldn't drink it's a nasty habit, but both you and I know that I get into trouble a lot, right? If I got busted for this…it's not rehab…it's being expelled, but you're clean record is only going to be slightly tainted if you take the fall. I just thought that if you got in trouble and I didn't, that everything would be fine. Oh, and, thanks for holding my drink for me in the hall there…it helped a lot!" and smile and wave while walking away. I could've screamed at her right then, and to top it all off, she told everyone and I mean everyone, that she caught me drinking in the halls of school. The nerve of that girl, but then my friends mostly believed me on the fact that I caught her and held the drink for her while she went to the bathroom. Wufei even shot me a look of respect on the not drinking matter, and I'm a woman…meaning he shouldn't think so highly of me…  
Everyone thinks I should ask Wufei out…just because I'm the only girl he likes/tolerates/respects… I don't think I will though, even though he's a nice kid and everything…he's still four years younger then I am.  
Oh no, Jenny's coming this way…I've got to go so I can glare, spit, and yell at her,  
Sally Po ***Chang, just checking to see if the name works*** ^_^' 


	9. Quatre's pov

Year: 195  
Journal entry #1  
  
Was' up,  
Today I bought a dozen long stem roses for Dot, and I wrote her a note that says, "I love you…now and forever. Love, your guy, Quatre Reberba Winner." I think she'll love them, but I don't have homeroom class with her so I have to wait till next time I'm in a classroom with her. I like surprising her with nice things, and I hope she'll think them sweet and romantic… I love her so much that I can't think straight, can't concentrate, can't remember, and can't love anyone but her. She's what I've always dreamed of, and I love her…almost too much.   
My friend Trowa, he says that I'm obsessing over her, but I'm really in love…head over heels for her…gone on her… Trowa also says that I should brake up with her just to see how long I can go without talking/loving/touching her, but I think he's crazy to even think that I can't live without her. I love her and it would really be awful being away from her. Trowa also said that I shouldn't get so attached to her, and it was like he thought that we wouldn't be together for that long or something, but that must just be my imagination or something. Trowa can't possibly know/think that we'll break up in the future…unless she told him. And Dot wouldn't do such a thing to me, she likes/loves/doesn't mind me, and I'm happy just being around her and loving her.  
I hope she has a good day, and maybe I'll ask her if she wants to go to dinner with me…and maybe a movie, I'm sure she'd love to go…  
Oops, got to go…this class is ending and I've got to find Dot.  
Ja Ne…with all my love to Dot, Q  
Quatre Reberba Winner *Dot lover (forever)* ~^_~ 


	10. Zechs' pov

Year: 195  
Journal entry #1  
  
Hey,  
I guess my love life is pretty much a secret…not that I'm complaining about it or anything, and Lu (Noin) is a great girlfriend.   
Lu's father hates me, and he's trying to get us to separate. And this all started out with our kissing, all we did was kiss…  
So I gave her a few hickeys, it's not like the end of the world… Hasn't her father heard of cover up? Geez…  
My friend Treize is at a different place right now…in college, but I'm fine with it…as long as Lu (Noin) stays with me.  
I've heard the girls saying awful things about my Lu (Noin), and I've wanted so badly to yell and defend her, but Dot (Dorothy Catalonia) put all of them back in their places for me…  
Dot's like my honorary little sister, and it's not that I don't have a wonderful one already, but she really is like a sister to me. I know that she likes Trowa, but I also know she has a loving boyfriend and Trowa a girlfriend… But maybe I'll hint to the guy that she's think about him as more then just a good friend…   
I really feel weird writing in this journal, just because it's like a diary, but I have to so I will. It's a writing assignment that I don't feel comfortable with and yet it's got a grade to it and I'm pretty much failing this class so…   
Oh, I've got to go, Lu's just come out of the bathroom looking like a wreak, but I'm not going to say that.  
See ya,  
Zechs Marquise/Milliardo Peacecraft ^_^ 


	11. Heero's pov

Year: 195  
Journal entry #1  
  
My name is Heero Yuy…pleasure,  
I believe that everyone's lives are hell and yet everyone's handling them in different ways…  
Quatre is obsessing about Dot and spending every minute thinking/dreaming/with/loving Dot…  
Dot is becoming more popular with everyday, and she's looking hotter everyday as well. She's unhappily going out with Quatre, and doesn't seem to want to talk with him that much.  
Zechs is in a weird mood at all times (due to the Lu's father incident…), and is always helping Lu out.  
Lu is crying in the girl's bathroom every chance she gets.  
I'm doing fine, and I'm told that I am doing wonderfully…  
Rellie is still mad at me for the incident with Hilde, and she is holding a little grudge still. She hasn't dated anyone since me, and Duo claims it's because I've "ruined her for every other guy." Not that I'd ever truly believe Duo about anything…except that she's hotter then the hot… I'd go out with her if I hadn't "ruined her for every other guy."  
Trowa is completely clueless to the fact that Dot likes/loves him, and that Midii is planning to break up with him. He's in peaceful/blissful ignorance…  
Midii is way to self-conscience and not caring about anything except her looks.  
Duo is still an idiot, that braided baka is still crazy, but he's got someone thinking that he's good…Hilde…  
Hilde is looking great, and she doesn't mind anything anyone does that much. She's got her eye on Duo though…that proves that her mentality level must be extremely low this time of year…  
Cathy is looking good, but she focuses way too much on being the big sister to everyone…but mostly to Trowa.  
Wufei is tolerating/liking/respecting a woman, and her name is Sally Po. I now know that he's going to get used to them and the group all seem really happy.  
Sally is happy and proud that she's the first "woman" that Wufei approves of, but she's not planning on taking action on it…and she probably shouldn't.  
I think relationships are about as good/suck-y/wacked up/crazy/hectic but I'm not getting into that, let someone else talk about that.  
People say I'm quiet, cool, collected, angered easily, rude, blunt, short, crazy in a suicidal sort of way, and perfect, but I don't really care what they say.   
I have to go…mission #1 has to be finished though…it has to be finished or else…  
Mission #1 accomplished,  
Heero Yuy @Heero thinks Relena's hotter then the hot@ ^_^ 


	12. Trowa's pov

Year: 195  
Journal entry #1  
  
*Nods head*,  
"To be, or not to be, that is the question."   
The question to be, or not to be is a true one…we all struggle with this question once in a while. The question is whether to try or not to, to live or not to, or many other things which you can interpret.   
I live with this question, as does everyone else, even the innocents…who don't chose to not, we all live with this question…or one like it.  
I'm the sort of guy who likes to think everything through, and the one time that I didn't it could've cost me my life if not for Cathy. I believe in logic and everything, but I also believe in love, friends, and that nothing is impossible.  
I've had a good year so far, and I have a girlfriend…Midii Une. Her and me have some past together, and it's almost funny how everything has worked out…  
I guess you could say I'm a guy of very few words…and it would be true.  
I have a very close friend who happens to be a girl…Dot, but I don't really think of her like that. Dot's more like one of the untouchables (Sally, Hilde, Cathy, Relena, Noin, and then there's Dot…), and she's basically my best girl/friend…  
I really don't like all this talking, which has been going on. Midii, is fine, and I think they're all just blond bimbo's with tacky ideas anyways.  
I think I really have to go…I think Midii just ran to the bathroom to throw up; she's been doing that a lot lately, and I sometimes really wonder why,  
Trowa Barton **Midii's guy…Dot's best friend** ^_^ 


	13. Duo's pov

Year: 195  
Journal entry #1  
  
Duo Maxwell here,  
I run, I hide, but I never tell a lie…well almost never (heh heh).  
I think all the girl's are looking their best, but Hilde's looking hotter then ever, and so is Duch (Dot).   
I don't know about the other guys but I have noticed, and even thought to myself that I'd ask one of them to be mine, but then I remember that Duch is Quatre's. I then remember that Hilde's free, but then I remember she expects a relationship that'll last forever, and I'm the kinda guy who has wandering eyes and no sense of the word commitment.  
Duch has totally got her eyes on Trowa, but man does he have this whole pretend world going where everything is fine. I swear that Quatre and Trowa are in their own little worlds and that nothing can change that until reality hits and they find out everyone's true feelings. Damn, this is going to hurt them.  
As far as I can tell Midii will break it off with Trowa and Duch with Quatre, Midii and Quatre will get together and so will Trowa and Duch, Rellie and Heero will get together, Sally and Wufei will become a couple, Zechs and Noin will stay strong, Catherine will stay happily single, and Hilde and I will become a couple as well. We'll all end up happy and everything will be fine…hopefully.  
Anyway…Ja ne,  
Duo Maxwell (shinigami Schbeiker's handsome man with a braid) ^_~ 


	14. Wufei's pov

Year: 195  
Journal entry #1  
  
Chang, Wufei here,  
Justice, Honor, and Integrity are important to me. I am Chinese, and I have been assigned to do a journal project. I've decided to tell you about my life.  
Sally has returned to our school from Rehab. It was an injustice that she had to go in the first place, because Jenny was being dishonest. I respect Sally for not complaining about Rehab too much…  
Heero and Relena are attracted to each other, as are Duo and Hilde. Zechs and Noin are together in a dishonorable relationship. Dorothy told me that she wants to break up with Quatre, and Midii broke up with Trowa this morning… He took it rather well considering, but turned Midii in to the counselor for an eating disorder. Quite disturbing news…  
I bid you farewell,  
Chang, Wufei ***Justice boy, Maxwell's attempt at humor*** ^_^ 


End file.
